


Muffin's 18th floor adventure

by SonicGavel



Category: Night Court
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 00:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1408501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicGavel/pseuds/SonicGavel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just a little bit after "Rabid" ends, Muffin the alligator gets loose from Harry's chambers and Harry and Bull chase it all over the 18th floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muffin's 18th floor adventure

"Bull?" Harry started.

"Yes, sir." Bull answered innocently.

"Why the hell do you have a reptile in my office?"

"Well you see, sir, I've been raising her since she was a baby alligator, and since my apartment is being fumigated, I thought I'd let her stay with you. Plus, I thought you'd need a little cheering up after your dog went back to its original owner." Bull smiled to ease the tension.

"That's sweet of you and all, Bull. But I don't think I can keep such a husky and brawny creature as Muffin in my chambers." Harry explained.

"I understand, sir. So what should I do?" Bull asked.

"I don't know really." Harry said before Muffin stormed off.

"WHOA!" Harry screamed in shock. He'd never seen such a sight as an alligator move out so fast that nothing gets smashed.

"Bull, what happened? Why'd she storm out like that?"

"Well," Bull started, "she usually starts acting like this when she gets upset or worried. Like if she's going to have to be turned in to authorities."

"Well we should go get her before people report her to animal control." Harry said with alert in his voice.

"Quick thinking, your honor." Bull responded as they went after her.

Meanwhile, Muffin went everywhere as they followed the screams of everyone who saw her. She even went to the cafeteria at one point.

"Excuse me, did you see an alligator come through here?" Harry asked, trying to catch his breath from running everywhere and apologizing.

"Yeah, it went past this counter into another corridor from that table to your far left." the concessions stand runner said.

"Thanks." Harry said. "BULL!"

"Yes," said Bull, who at this time was drenched in sweat.

"We got a lead, come on." Harry motioned before taking off again.

"On my way." Bull said, trailing behind.

Finally she was in the court room. Harry and Bull trapped her inside both ways then Harry hooked her by her leash. 

"GOTCHA!" He said in rejoice.

"And no one got hurt." Bull said with a giant smile on his face. "WAY TO GO, JUDGE!" Bull said as he patted Harry in the middle of his spine, forgetting his own strength.

And with that, Harry went out like a light and Bull decided to take him in as a guest until he woke up the next morning.


End file.
